They Made me Do It!
by Raven and Angel
Summary: Sam was a normal everyday girl who got accepted into a student exchange program. She loves video games, books, and computers. But when she meets Keiko, and follows Yusuke, but gets kidnapped, her life turns into a word like adrenoleukodystrophy.
1. Didja Pass?

They Made Me Do It!

By: Raven

Disclaimer: Beep BEEP BOOP! For long distance calls, please press '1', for the YYH disclaimer, please press '2', to call for the operator, please press '0'.

Chapter I-Didja Pass?

Ok, ever since I got the test results back, my life was chaos. I mean, I managed to get my mom to buy me a laptop, an I-Pod, a cell phone, a new vanity set, and who knows what else. But still, it's the tests fault. Oh, it is. Let me start at the beginning.

When my mom heard about this test, she squealed, "Oh, honey! This is the perfect chance for you to learn some Japanese! Imagine! Oh, sweetie, you have got to take this test! I'll be so proud if you pass!" Me, being the polite and _obedient _child of the family, agreed, although I had one of those weird roller coaster feelings in my stomach. Well, also because I hate to see my mom disappointed.

Well, I was still in school, and my mom had me take the test next day. The next couple of weeks went by in a blur, well, at least to me anyway. So, the day I got the test results, I could already here the party my mom was throwing in my honor of going to Japan. So, as I walked home from Anderson Jr. High, I hummed one of my favorite songs by Godsmack.

_I'm not the one who's so far away_

_When the snake bite enter my veins_

_Never did wanna be here again_

_And I don't remember why I came..._

I, of course, am a hard-rock fan (Not to mention Linkin Park!). I, being a great fan that I am, also bought Mike Shinoda's shoes off of E-Bay. My friend Ashlie says I'm a lunatic. Hey, at least I didn't COMPLETELY memorize all of the band member's life history. Or all of their song lyrics. Or have a shrine to Chester Bennington in my closet that I bow to every morning. Now my Ashlie got scared the first time she slept over, and I bowed to it. I had candles, and everyday, I would whisper a prayer that he would be rich, famous, in god health, blah blah blah ect. Ect. Ect.

Anyway, back to the main topic. I was walking home from school. A normal after noon. Well, when I got home, my little sister tackled me.

"Didja pass? Huh? Didja? Didja? Didja? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Typical little sister behavior. "Gerrof me, and I need to talk to mom!" I giggled. Lisa was cute, in an annoying sort of way.

When I walked into the kitchen, joy, oh, joy, there was my mom, wearing a cute white apron, and cooking tonight's dinner. "...Um, mom?"

Mom turned around. "Yes, honey?"

I took a deep breath. "Here're my results..." I trailed off. I handed mom the envelope. She tore it open, and examined the papers.

"Oh, Honey! You passed! You did it! What do you want before you leave?"

"What I wha...? Lemme see that!" I grabbed the paper, and skimmed it. "Lets see... 'Exceptionally smart, shows through her test...highest scores every for a 7th grader...when return from Japan may want to consider moving to 8th grade...'" I looked up, "Wow, I must be good!" My mom went off to prepare tonight's dinner, but I knew that she was bubbling with excitement. Call it 'Kid's Intuition'.

Tonight, for dinner, Mom put off tonight's dinner to take us out. We went to 'Keg' and had steak. My parents popped wine (or were it champagne?). We had cheesecake for dessert, and crème brule (is that how you spell it?) Crème brule was a weird custard, with burnt sugar on top. But it was good. Lisa, my little sister, had a fun time flinging small bits of baked potato, but luckily, (woe is me) it all landed on me. Dinner was fun, and I managed to get my mom order me non-alcoholic wine. I choked a little bit, but that was because it was a _really _dry wine.

So, by the time our tummies were full and happy, I was worried. I mean, would I make friends there? Would I fit in? What kind of wacky names will my teachers have? Ok, so these were silly little things that (probably) every exchange student go through.

Man, my little worries were about to get much, much bigger.

_Ok, not much of a connection to YYH, but that'll be next chapter. Right. I've made up my mind on deleting some of my own fics. YOU WILL REVEW. RIGHT?_


	2. Why I Hate The Inventor Of This Machine

They Made Me Do It!

By: Raven

Ok, the main characters name is Sam. She is modeled after me, that's why the way she talks is so realistic. This is sort of like the 'Sammy Keyes' series. Also, in the summary, the word adrenoleukodystrophy is a real word. I had it on my spelling test once. Go me! Oh, yeah.

_Thank You's:_

_Thanks animebishieluer. I've tried to make it interesting. And, to make you guys happy, I'll pretty much be working on this fic, sooo...You'll be seeing more of Sam, her friends, and the YYH company pretty often._

_Ugly Kitten: About the sibling thing, I don't actually have little siblings, but I've helped my grandma baby-sit so I know what its like. -.-;;;; Demanding little demons. Ugh._

_Suntiger: Hm...To make it longer, or not to make it longer, that is the question. Maybe. LOL. I'm just trying to hold onto you reader's attention. So, after this fic is done (hopefully by the end of the year, and during that); I'm planning a full length YYH novel to be posted on GO ME! WHOOT! I already know the basic outline, and the characters, and the title. Just a hint, perhaps? An excerpt? Maybe at the end of the chappie. Also, one question Sun, what happens to Varia in 'Resurrection'? _

_AmnarRanma: Really? YAY! Well, here's your update._

_**ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE Y'ALL!**_

Chapter Three: Why I hate the Inventor of the Machine-

So now that I've told you how this giant mess happened, I guess I can fast forward. So, I'm in Japan. Tokyo, exactly. Well, I'm staying with my friend, Keiko. She's nice, but a bit of a know-it-all. She means well but it's like I'm her little sister or something. But hey, tonight, I'm sneaking out to a rave. SCORE! A friend of mine, Ashlie (you know, she called me a lunatic because I have a shrine to Chester Bennington in my closet, she also passed the test), got tickets for Black Eyed Peas on their original version of 'Let's Get Started' which was originally 'Let's Get Retarded'.

Anyhow, usually, in the morning, it was Keiko who wakes me up. No...Not this morning.

_BEEP! BEEP! BOW DOWN TO THE CHESTER BENNINGTON SHRINE! BEEP! BEEP! LINKIN PARK IS IN TOWN! BEEP! BEEP!_

'Stupid alarm clock,' I thought. I reached out a hand, and tried to slap it off. Unfortunately, the beeping continued, and finally, I grabbed it, and chucked it at the wall. It continued to beep. I covered my head with my pillow, and tried to ignore it.

Futile.

Finally, after several minutes, I stormed out of bed, grabbed the clock, opened the window, and chucked it out on the streets below. I heard a crash, and some one yell, "Ow!" I stuck my head out. It was Yusuke, a friend of Keiko (and if I'm right, maybe her boyfriend?).

"Oh! Hey Yusuke! What's up?" I called.

"A big bruise," He mumbled.

"Sorry. Stupid thing was annoying me."

He raised an eye-brow, and then trudged on. It was a school day, so I was assuming he was going to skip class today. I got back into my room, and got some clothes on. A normal, normal, ever-so-boring day. So, I got dressed, grabbed a yogurt from the mini-fridge, and stepped out the room. I went down the stairs, and got out the door onto the streets.

I ran to the Jr. High I went too, and a friend of mine called:

"Sam! Sam! Hey, wait up!"

I looked back, and I saw Ashlie. Dirty blond hair was pinned up, two long streaks of hair reached to her elbows; the rest of it was mid-back length. She ran to catch up, and by the time we got to school, the bell rang. I groaned, and looked back at the forest longingly. A notion struck me. I could always make up my assignments, no problem. I grabbed Ashlie's elbow, and pulled her after me. I followed Yusuke. He seemed rather nervous. I mean, he was looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

Ashlie poked me hard, and when I waved my hand to tell her to stop it, she poked me harder still. Finally, I turned my head and hissed, "What?" Ashlie pointed ahead of her, slightly to the right. We were in a forest, and we were hiding behind some trees. A short guy with tall black hair and a white star burst was approaching Yusuke. I wasn't sure if he was a friend of Yusuke, but I wasn't ready to find out.

But following Yusuke was going to be the biggest mistake in my life.

_FINISHED! Oh, and my new fic, the excerpt will be posted in the next chappie. Sorry. And, you WILL review, right? (threatening tone and look)_


	3. Run, Run as fast as you can, You can't c...

They Made Me Do It!

By: Raven

Disclaimer: BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! I HAVE TAKEN THE DUDE WHO WROTE YYH HOSTAGE! RESCUE HIM IF YOU DARE!

Chapter Three-Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread...woman!

I watched Yusuke nervously. If he turned to look behind him, we were busted. Big time. And even though I took fencing lessons and karate, I knew I was no match against Yusuke. Especially with that short-dude next to him. He had a big, shiny, sharp looking sword. I hated to think of me meeting it. (P.S.: Quote of the day: Idioms. Do what they say and you'll feel like an idiot).

Ashlie was squirming slightly.

_SNAP! _

Shoot. Ashlie's squirming caused her to snap a twig. My heart pounded. I looked at Yusuke and the short-guy. They stopped talking. Oh, boy. Yusuke started walking towards the bushes...

Closer...

10 feet...

7 feet...

5 feet...

3 feet...

"RUN!" I shouted, yanking on Ashlie's arm. Ashlie followed me. I heard Yusuke cursing, and running to catch up with me. Good thing I was in the track team back in Arizona. I couldn't help it; I had to shout this out.

"RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!" There, I said it. I was in even bigger trouble now, looking over my shoulder and seeing Yusuke's face.

"Eep!" Ashlie squeaked.

I stopped. Right in front of me was the short guy, sword drawn and all. He had a nasty smile on his face. I kept on glancing at he sword, back to him, then off to the side, the sword, him, the other side, the sword, him, searching everywhere for an escape route.

"Es...capay!" I feinted to the right, but then darted to the left. Didn't work. I crashed to the ground, with the short guy sitting on my back. "Oof!" I banged my jaw against the road, and my shirt slid up a few inches so some of my back was showing. My arms were underneath me, and I wriggled them out, and pulled my shirt down, blushing as Ashlie giggled at the sight.

I mean, having a guy sitting on your back with a smug look is not a good sight. Especially if he was sitting on your _lower _back. Which made it even more embarrassing. But he had the sword in the sheath, so that was a good thing at the least. I wriggled slightly, but he pinned my arms to my side.

"What were you doing here, human?" The short guy asked.

"Me? What were you talking to Yusuke about?" I said in one breath, fairly hard, considering I could barely lift my head up. The guy shifted some of his weight, so I could flip over onto my back, and he tumbled off, cursing. I pulled myself up, examining my hands. Red blood was on them, and I lifted my right hand to my jaw. It was bleeding. "Ouch!" Ashlie winced.

The guy who fell off my back was talking to Yusuke, gesturing to me. My shirt was torn, and it as my favorite 'Cavalia' one too. Finally, Yusuke walked over to me, helped me up, and asked, "What were you doing following me?"

"Me? I was bored, alright. Besides, how hard can it be to make up? Now, MY question is, why is that short dude here?"

"Him? His name's Hiei. We...er, we...um..." Yusuke was thinking of some plausible excuse to tell me. I could tell from his aura color change.

"Spill it, Yusuke. Don't lie. You were thinking of an excuse."

"You, human, have lots of explaining to do," Hiei interrupted Yusuke, who opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and sputtered out a few intelligible words.

"Must I? Fine. I got bored, I went to school, got there, the bell rang. Saw Yusuke, decided to follow him, Ashlie came along, we hid in the bushes, saw you come out, saw you guys talking, then we got chased, and here we are now talking, and in a few minutes you guys are going to take me somewhere. Right?" I looked at the two of them. Stunned faces from Ashlie and Yusuke. What can I say, I get deja vu, so I know.

Yusuke whispered to Hiei, "Think she's the one? Koenma said she'd come from America. She has the same eye-color—" I assumed he meant my blue eyes. So? "—and she knew we were going to take here somewhere!" I did? Well, duh! Deja vu, remember? Come on, kind of obvious with the way Hiei was looking at me like he was ready to tie me up, put me on his shoulder and take me hostage or something.

And they did.

"Hey! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—" We were in a palace...And that was the last I saw before I felt a crushing weight on my body.

End-

_I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! YAYS! GO ME! WH00T! No Koenma...who could it be? Fakes?_


	4. Dead

They Made Me Do It

By: Raven

Chapter Four- Dead

I groaned. My head hurt. Really bad. I saw a few muffled shapes near me. They were whispering.

"Are they the new ones?"

"Who knows!"

"Viana(1), go ask them!"

"Why me, Evershim(2)?"

"You have better social skills then us, Viana."

"Fine, fine!"

Viana approached me. "Hey, girl, what's your name?" She asked me. I tried to sit up. Blood splashed all over my arm. I tried to answer her, but I could not open my mouth. Like it was glued shut or something. My head gave a mighty throb. Viana gasped.

"Questaxx(3)!" Viana cried.

"What?"

"This girl needs your help!"

"No…don't tell me that doppelganger did it—"

"He did, Questaxx."

I heard some cursing, and someone fumbling through the dark. My head hurt a lot now. A new wave of dark blood splashed onto my arm. I tried to scream again.

"Questaxx! Hurry!"

"I can't!"

"She needs it now!"

"If I give it to her now she won't recover fully!"

"Better half recovered than dead!"

"But it's not at full!"

"She needs it now!"

"Fine, fine!"

I felt a strong zap, and my body burned with fire. I felt like I was being electrocuted. Later I found out I was. I was kind of dumb at the time. Oh, well. Anyway, when I managed to sit up, I saw that my arm wound had healed…sort of. I groaned, and reached out, feeling for Ashlie. When I felt her hand, my eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness.

I groped for her wrist, and found it, then pressed two fingers to her veins. I waited, and felt, for two long minutes.

There was not a pulse.

Ashlie was dead.

I suppose I did not realize how long I was in that dungeon. Time passed. I suppose it was a week. Maybe a day, maybe two days. Anyhow, by then, I was introduced to my 'cell mates'. There was Viana, Evershim, Questaxx, Flaina(4), Yiiana(5), Kiana(6), Itrici(7), Einthos(8), Lorilath(9), and Zirontha(10). After my first night there, a scaly, lizard demon had approached our cell. He opened the door, and roughly pulled me out. He had led me to a large chamber, looked like it was carved out of stone. I gulped. I mean, I might be calm on the outside, but I was soooo scared on the inside.

When the lizard person shoved me inside, I faced seven or so people. One was a blond, one was a young kid with brown hair, on had black glasses, and wore a red biker jacket, on had turquoise-ish hair. Wait, wait…that was only…one, two, three, four…five…SIX! There was a sixth person, all the way in the back. He was tall. Taller than the others. He had black hair, psychotic blue eyes, and something that looked like a gem in the middle of his forehead.

"Welcome, Artia (11)." He smirked. I fidgeted. "Please, make yourself comfortable." He gestured to several plush chairs. I stood, but eventually I sat down. I sat down, and fidgeted in my seat. Also, Artia? What kind of name was that? That wasn't even my REAL name.

When the tall guy sat down, he started talking. I guess I kinda zoned out during the middle of it, but I remembered most of it. I guess.

"Welcome, Artia. Yes, you may be thinking that isn't your real name. But your supposed 'real name' isn't your real name either. Artia is your real name…Sam. You are a controller of the shadows. You may have talked to the others in your dungeon. They have resisted all attempts to join my side…" That was when I zoned out, I guess. Therefore, the last thing I heard was… "You have two days, Artia, you make up your mind of which side to join. Also, Sniper will show you your new rooms. As well, my name is Sensui Shinobu."

Then he left. And I faced the red-jacket biker dude. He led me to my rooms. I plopped on to my extravagant bed, and _click! _I fell asleep.

End

_Translations: Viana:-Tempest's Rage _

_Evershim: Fairy Dragon_

_Questaxx: Lightning Controller_

_Flaina: Freeze Frame_

_Yiiana: Silver Dragon_

_Kiana: Roaring Griffin_

_Itrici: Insomnia_

_Einthos: Raptor Claw_

_Lorilath: Winter Diamond_

_Zirontha: Black Dragon_

Note: These are all females, just to let you know. And, yes, this takes place during Chapter Black if you haven't already noticed.


	5. Notes: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

They Made Me Do It

Raven

_WAH! I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING CONFUSING! Ok, ok. Just wait for the next chapter. But I'll drop you a couple of hints, k? Doppelgangers, bacteria, demons…oh, yeah! And betrayal! Of course! Spies, and more humor. Please please please forgive me for making it so confusing. I make it that way for a good reason. Hope you'll understand! Thanks for you're reviews. Really helps._


	6. Cheese and Chocolate

They Made Me Do It

By: Raven

_Some notes first of all. ;;; Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Wow. 42. Never had that many reviews before. Thanks, guys!_

_Yes, yes, last chapter was more…angst-ish than humor. Don't worry, more humor in this one! _

_(Chapter Five: Cheese and Chocolate!)_

"GYAHHH!" I screamed. This was soooooo boring. I mean, being stuck in this hole ALL day was really boring. AND NO CHOCOLATE! I love chocolate. The world was awful without chocolate! I also like cheese. Hm….queso with nacho chips. Yum. But all _I _get here is rice…with the occasionally noodle or taco.

I started jumping up and down, trying to do something besides thinking about chocolate or cheese. Finally, my stomping brought one of the dudes who shut me in here to my room.

"Stop pounding, you'll bring down the roof!" The blonde said.

"Dude! It's a ROCK roof. I don't think just having me jump up and down will have it fall down on my head. And if that does happen, I get to do something I always wanted to do! I get to scream…" Here I took a breath, then shouted, "THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING! HELP! HELP! HELP!" I smiled at his obvious discomfort from my screaming.

"Fine, fine. What do you want to eat?"

I pretended to think… "Oh, how about…dolphin?"

"What!"

"Jeez, you actually fell for that?"

"Er…"

"What _I_ want is chocolate. And cheese. Queso sauce with nacho chips, preferably."

"Um…I'll try."

"Do more than try, do it. Oh, yeah, can I talk to my friends? You know, down in the gloomy-old-dungeon-in-which-it-seriously-smells-and-you-should-really-clean-it-out-before-the-stink-drives-us-all-nuts-and-coocoo-labanza-and-all-that-because-this-is-really-boring." I said that last sentence in one breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Never mind! Can I please, please, please, please go visit my friends?"

"Fine, fine!"

"Yes!" I punched the air. Then I ran out the room, across the hallway, ran to the right hall, turned left, then right, left, left and right.

Finally, I came to the dungeons. The lizard dude spotted me. "Hey! Get away from "ere!"  
"Um…Myake me!" I said in a baby voice. "And besides, Blondie says I could visit them!"

Lizard-boy hesitated, then opened the door for me. "Fine."

When I walked in, I whispered. "Hey, guys, you ready for mission: Breakout?"

I heard Viana whisper, "Yes, we're ready."

"Good. Let the breakout commence!"


	7. Breakout

They Made Me Do It

By: Raven

(Chapter Six: Breakout and Strait Jackets)

"Right, Viana, you know what to do. Questaxx, get ready to knock the guard out. Kiana, get wind ready to whisk us away." I gave the orders, and the girls obeyed.

So, maybe you guys are a little confused. I understand that. Hey, I'm confused 24/7! But, anyway. Right. For those of you confused on _why_ Ashlie died, I was confused myself. But then Questaxx explained to me. (See, her lightning powers happen to be able to kill the poison.) She told me that the Sensui dude managed to get me here by using a demon called a doppelganger. She said that they are able to shift into any form so long they have seen the person before. Which is why doppelgangers travel so much. Also, Sensui also hired 'wraiths' but somehow, I don't know if they even HAVE DNA, but genetically enhanced them. Hey, hey, don't ask me. It was Questaxx who explained it to me. Anyway, they when I was brought to this icky place, the wraiths used a poison, actually, a bacterium, know as trihazar. The bacteria would manifest itself in my bloodstream, and multiply within the red blood cells. (HEY! AT LEAST _I _PAY ATTENTION DURING SCIENCE CLASS!) So, once the bacterium has replicated itself enough, they would then travel within the blood stream to the brain, and multiply even more there. The pressure onslaught would eventually cause the person to have increasing headaches, including the intensity.

Eventually, the person's head exploded.

Still confused? You shouldn't be.

So, today, we break out. Basically, we used the elemental powers of the girls here. Kiana has wind, and Flaina has ice. So, with Questaxx, she would knock the guard unconscious. Then, Flaina would freeze the jail bars, the shatter then. Right, then Viana would quicken the erosion of the rock roof with water, and Kiana would whisk us away to safety.

"Right," I whispered, "Questaxx! Cue!" Questaxx let out s spark of electricity, which planted itself in the junction between the neck and shoulders. There was a cluster of nerves there, and if done correctly, the nerve cluster would go into haywire, and order the brain to shut down.

After several painful seconds, the lizard-man collapsed.

"Good, good. Alright, Flaina, your turn!" Flaina waved her hands, and the temperature dropped immediately, the bars froze, bar we were starting to freeze too. Flaina saw our condition, and quickly shattered the ice-bars.

"Viana, go!" Viana shook her head.

"What?" I whispered. Now wasn't the time for someone to back out! We were so close!

"My powers! I can't reach them!"

"What? Kiana, you try!"

Kiana tried, and a wind settled around us. It blew out hair, faster and faster and faster.

"Viana, try again!" She nodded. This time, a trickled of water leaked through the roof. Then, it went back through, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, but with more water, more intensity. Finally, a whole section of the roof fell away.

"Right, cue Kiana!" Finally, freedom was only a windblast away!

But, no wind.

"Kiana?" Questaxx whispered.

"Kiana," we each whispered in turn.

We looked back at her; her arms were up, straining to call the wind. Finally, a blast of wind stronger than I expected lifted us into the air, Kiana behind us, silver hair whipping in the breeze. She lifted us, going through the roof. Finally, she dropped onto the ground. We followed her, landing in heaps. I got up, and looked at Kiana. Her eyes were red.

"Kiana?"

A hand reached out, and grabbed my neck.

"Yusuke, Hiei, HELP!" I screamed. I needed them now…

(End)

Hope that explained most of it. TALLY-HO!

Previews:

. . .Yusuke and Hiei to the rescue. . .

. . . Kiana's a. . .

. . .Who here has seen a lesbo?


	8. Shadow Lesson, Pt 1: Shadow Destruction

They Made Me Do It!

By: Raven

Chapter Nine: Shadow Lesson

Ok, Kiana, is, SERIOUSLY creeping me out. First of all, I thought she was my friend. But then, THEN, when we get out, she grabs my neck, and right now, she's throttling me! "Gerroff me!" I used my fingers to pry her own off. Her nails were long, and it hurt—a lot. Seriously. She pressed harder, and I felt this sharp, stinging pain. Something warm ran down my neck.

Blood.

Finally, with my eyes screwed shut, I felt the pressure easing slightly. My face was blue, I guessed. I certainly FELT blue. But anyway, someone had pried off Kiana's hands. When I peeked out from my eyes, I saw this red head. He (she?) had long hair, and bright green eyes. Immediately, I thought, _'OMG! HE'S CUTE!' _I goggled at the person for a while longer until he asked me, "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, and then said, "Yeah. Man, this shit is bananas..." He looked confused. I shook my head, smiled, and said, "Never mind, you wouldn't get it."

He shrugged, then turned and called, "Yusuke! Hiei! Keiko! The girl's over here." Keiko? Hey! Keiko was here! Great! That meant...that meant...what did it mean? I stared blankly at him for a bit, then a brunette grabbed me in a hug, and said, "Sam! Oh my god! I thought you were _dead! _I thought you were _raped! _I thought...I thought...I don't know _what _I thought! But I'm glad you're alive!" Keiko grabbed me in another hug, and said, "I almost dared to call your mom and tell her you were missing! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" She scolded me like that one time I cam home late from being side-tracked by a lizard. The other girls I met while I was being stuck in a cave stood off to the side, looking slightly awkward.

I cleared my throat, and said, "Um, guys? Hey, hey! Over here! Right, guys, what about them?" I motioned over to the rest of the girls. "Their names are Evershim, Questaxx, Viana, Flaina, Yiiana, Itrici, Einthos, Lorilath, and Zirontha. They need a place to stay." I shrugged, and Yusuke and the red-head exchanged uneasy glances.

"Um...Sam," Yusuke started, "We need a talk." I nodded, and followed him. He led me to a glade. A small body shaped scarred patch lay in the glade, and to the east, a large lump rose from the earth. (A/N: This is the same glade used in 'Walking a Thousand Miles' where Raven's sister, Apolla, is murdered. And the lump is Apolla's grave.) Yusuke sat on the lump, sighed, and said, "You're not human, Sam. Sensui probably already told you that. What you don't know, is that, if he manages to use you, you'll kill every single one of us. Kurama, come on, we can trust her." The red-head came out. Ah, so his name's Kurama. I stared at him, and said, "Hey...you look familiar. I think...I think I saw you before. At Yusuke's school! That's it! I saw you two talking to each other." I saw back, and nodded. Kurama smiled slightly, and Yusuke looked slightly disconcerted.

Kurama sat on the ground. "Sam," Yusuke started, "I think...that it's time for you to see what you really are. Kurama will help you with that. I already know. Koenma told me about you. Oh, you'll meet Koenma later."

He left. "H-hey! Get back here!" I stuttered. He didn't pay attention to me, and left the glade, gently brushing aside some twigs and leaves from the lump. Light, gold and silver crystal shone through. I stared in wonder, but the wind brushed the leaves back into place.

I turned to Kurama. "Well...?" He smiled faintly, and motioned me closer. I didn't, so he came to me. I was still careful of him. After the doppelgangers ordeal, I didn't want to go through the same thing.

"Now, Sam, you are aware of your powers because Sensui told you. It is a form of magick that comes to some, but not to others. I am one of those, typically known as a demon. You, are one of the few have that power, but are not a demon. Now, to control this magick, you need to know what it is. To see what it is, think, and see in your mind that it is forming in your hand. It should have a tingly, prickling feeling in your hand. Since your power is shadow, you can naturally conjure shadow creatures. This is known as conjurations. But there are many, many forms of magick, known as schools. There is Destruction, Conjuration, Illusion, and Abilitical. Destruction is where you can use your normal attacks to hurt, stun, or in some cases kill. You can use your natural element, in your case, Shadow." My eyes were closed; I see things in my mind easiest that way. "Sam, you may open your eyes." I opened them. "Look at your hands." I did, and gasped. A small ball of something liquid-solid was gathered in my hands. It was black, with shifting bands of fire-red. "That is your magick. I want you to use a Destruction spell. Here's the easiest one I know." Kurama pulled out something. It was a small rubber ball. "Concentrate, and see the magick in your hands flying to the ball, and destroying it." I did so. Beads of sweat ran down my nose. My hands shook, and some of the magick ran down and dissipated in to the air. It was sucked back into my, I assumed. My hands suddenly lost their prickly feelings. I heard a gasp, and it was me. "Good job Sam.

"We'll move on to Conjuration. Since you are the Shadow User, you can conjure shadow imps, shadow ogres, shadow demons, shadow dragons, and shadow warriors. You can pretty much summon anything 'Shadow' if you have the proper skills." Kurama smiled. "We'll continue our lesson tomorrow with Shadow Conjuration." Kurama made to leave.

I got up, brushed leaves and stuff off me, and yelled, "Hey, Kurama? What's your element?"

"Plants..."

He left.

(End)

Wow, that was long. Please leave a review.


	9. Revenge of the Anti Fangirls

They Made Me Do It

By: Raven

Gods...I finally updated! YAY! I've been on a major Writers Block for YYH. I'm more on a roll of FMA. And I am also currently typing up the sequel to 'Dance or Die'.

Chapter Nine: Revenge of the Fangirls

I now officially hate school. Nevertheless, as usual, Kurama said it was for my own good. At least I got my iPod and HP Pavilion ze4900 laptop to keep my company! Haha. I scare myself.

Anyway, I had to ask Kurama for help on homework dang near everyday. Mainly on math. You know what they're teaching us?

Conjectures, sines and cosines, trigonometric ratios, the Pythagorean Theorem and infinity. We wouldn't be learning that in Arizona until High school! Well, unless you live in Chandler and stay in the CATS program...that's different.

Anywaaaaaay...I still admit. I "heart" the school uniforms. And I made friends. I admit I was scared that I wouldn't make friends. Who are my friends? Cleo, Mareike (German Exchange Student), and Isabelle (French Exchange Student). I admire Mareike. Her German accent is way beyond cool. She has this short cropped hair, black-ish, with these spring green eyes. She's athletic, and a fanatic of DDR.

Isabelle's in the 'Suichi Fanclub', but she still makes time to hang out with me. Which is nice. (Note: Isabelle is based off of Claire/Taylor/Brandi from my school. Feel honored, random girls I don't know that are Claire, Taylor and Brandi!) She has this dirty blond hair, that goes down to mid-back, blue-grey eyes, and something between a French and Italian accent. I'm guessing her dad might be Italian.

Cleo is pure Japanese, which is nice because she knows the place better than I do. Cleo—like most Asians—wants blonde hair. The most she can get is a gold-ish brown color.

Anyway, school ended early today. Some sort of holiday. When I went to Kurama's house to study (I'm major failing in Math), reddy went somewhere. No clue. He just disappeared...

So I was stuck inside to...FACE THE CONFUSING HORRIBLE AWFUL MATH PROBLEM! (DUN DUN DUN!).

I hate math...I felt like whining.

Kurama came in through the door. "Kurama, can you please, please, please, PLEASE help me with math?"

He cast me a withering glance. I must be annoying him. "No," he said, "You need to learn it yourself."

I gave a wicked grin. "Fine, I'll fail school, and booted back to Arizona, and have Koenma kick you and Hiei and Yusuke into jail, for not watching over me properly."

Kurama's face contorted. I love annoying people. "...I hate you."

"Aw...I feel so loved!" I stood up and gave Kurama a hug. "PSYCH!" He glared at me. Oops, must watch what I say now. I laughed to myself, and said, "Tomorrow, you'll help me. It's due Friday."

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine," he sighed, and sat down for his own homework.

"I'll be off visiting a friend of Isabelle, Cleo, and Mareike. Be back late."

"Be care—" He started, but the door snapped, cutting off the word. I grinned, it was actually a sleepover between me, Cleo, Isabelle, Mareike, and their friend—Monique. Monique was also French. So that was cool. It was already two weeks since Ashlie's death, and I've gotten over it—not that I really would. But at least Ashlie's in a better place now...

Anyway, I hurried to Cleo's house, being sure to avoid Keiko's and Yusuke's house. No good to the other four girls if I get caught.

Why? Isabelle's getting mad at the Suichi Fanclub. We're pulling pranks on them. Muwahahahaaa! Er...yeah.

See, according to Isabelle, they were fighting over who gets Suichi for the school dance. Just to save trouble, I'll ask Suichi to ask...oh, Isabelle to be his date. Oooh, that would SO get the Club mad. And Isabelle's dream would come true! BONUS! But all members of the Club knew where the others lived.

That means we get to go to each house individually and pull a prank on them!

IT'S REVENGE OF THE ANTI-FANGIRLS!

For Naomi, a Texas Transfer, we're planning on using her worst fear—Nerds. Well, no offense to nerds, they're fine. And it's not the typical image—runny noses, pocket calculators, dorky glasses, and freckles and Teacher's Pet. Some of them are actually on the football team, or that 'Cute guy' the girl could be giggling about.

But Naomi absolutely hates them. So, we'll be giving a nerd her address, and telling him that Naomi liked him. Oooh, Naomi is so going to hate us. But who cares!

And then there's Sakura, the leader of the Suichi Fan Club.

She is going down.

First of all, we're dressing up as Suichi (Isabelle's a good artist, and good at sewing), and we're going to make Sakura all happy, giddy, you know, that sort of thing when hormones take over. But then, we're taking Sakura to the forest, and have Cleo be Botan—Scaring Sakura because of Cleo/Botan being a total wanna-be, not that Botan actually is. Botan's just...

Eccentric.

That would be the right word.

Boy, was I in-over-my-head when I met Monique.

The Devil Herself (Himself?)

--

Ah...I finally finished it! And Monique is just there to shove the plot along. So she's not all that important. Um, Cleo, Mareike and Isabelle are here to stay...But then again. Maybe not.

So, review review review!


End file.
